You're Not Alone
by DreamBigDieSmall hiatus11-2019
Summary: Sequel to Worst Nightmare. Life had just gotten back to normal. But nothing good ever lasts. One day, Logan gets the worst news he could ever get. Drake has escaped. However, what Logan doesn't know is that Drake has different intentions for Logan. And to make matters worse, Logan isn't his only target.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello readers. FYI This is a SEQUEL to my story Worst Nightmare. Go read it before you read this, trust me. To those of you who have already ready Worst Nightmare, congrats, you made it to the sequel. Yay! I hope you enjoy, and I will update new chapters as soon as possible. No more waiting for three months.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was just another day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just another day in Hollywood. Logan had no idea that this seemingly perfect day would turn for the worse in a matter of hours.

"Dogs, great job today," Gustavo said. The boys of Big Time Rush smiled at their producer/songwriter. They had been working overtime the past week so they could finish their second album sooner. It hadn't even been close to done, but they knew their fans had been waiting for the new songs for quite a while. They decided to go the extra mile and finish it sooner than scheduled.

"Listen, I know you dogs are anxious to get this album done," Gustavo said as the boys stepped out of the recording booth. "But," Gustavo glanced at Kelly, "You guys have been working extremely hard. So," Gustavo looked at Kelly once again, and she gave him a nod. "I'm giving you guys a break. You guys can have the rest of today and tomorrow off."

The boys' eyes widened as they turned to Kelly, silently asking if this was really happening. Gustavo was giving them a break? Although it seemed to have been Kelly's idea, the fact that Gustavo had agreed to it was hard to believe. It must have taken some cunning and extreme persuasion from Kelly to get him to do it.

Kelly gave them a confirming nod, proving what they had originally thought to be impossible. Once the shock had faded away, the boys shot their fists into the air and shouted, "Freedom!" Without another word, they ran out the door.

"But if you guys kill each other during your break, I will destroy you!" Gustavo shouted, but they were already standing outside Rocque Records and didn't hear him.

"I knew it. I told you that we stepped into an alternate dimension yesterday," Carlos said, and his eyes widened as he looked around, smiling. "And you thought I was being stupid. Well, who's the stupid one now?" James, Logan and Kendall just rolled their eyes in unison, which did not go unnoticed by Carlos.

"You gotta admit everything seemed backwards at the Palmwoods yesterday. Bitters wasn't yelling, and the Jennifers were actually nice. And now Gustavo, who never gives us breaks, does just that. How else can you explain it?" The other three rolled their eyes once again, not willing to dignify Carlos's outrageous theory with a response.

James sighed. "Well, what are we going to do now?" The boys, minus Kendall, looked at each other with grins on their faces as the same thought entered into their minds.

"Pool time!" They shouted simultaneously, and James, Carlos and Logan took off running.

"Wait!" Kendall shouted, stopping the other three in their tracks. "It's too far," He reasoned. The Palmwoods was at least a mile away, and he didn't feel like walking, especially since he was tired and sore from dancing earlier that morning. The other three turned around to face Kendall when they too realized that the Palmwoods wasn't exactly close.

"Just call your mom and ask her to come and pick us up," James suggested.

"She can't. She took Katie to the Dak Zevon fan meeting in San Francisco."

"What about a taxi?" Logan proposed.

"None of us have money for a taxi," Carlos then opened his mouth to offer something, but Kendall interrupted him. "And don't say we can hitchhike, because I don't plan on being abducted and gutted in the middle of nowhere by some psycho," Carlos closed his mouth in acceptance. "We'll have to walk," Kendall said.

James groaned in annoyance, but nevertheless started to walk towards the Palmwoods alongside Carlos, Logan following behind.

Kendall walked behind them with a slightly slower pace while he studied the scenery around him. Since he had grown up in a small town in Minnesota all his life, Kendall never really had the chance to experience life in the big city. And even though he had been living in the City of Angels for over two years now, sometimes the busy and vibrant life of L.A. still managed to surprise and even fascinate him. To him, it seemed like only yesterday he was back in Minnesota, working part-time at the grocery store and playing hockey with his best friends. He still hadn't fully excepted the scenery of L.A. as the new normal.

Kendall noticed that Logan was now walking beside him. Kendall could tell that Logan didn't want to be a part of James and Carlos's conversation but still didn't want to walk alone. Kendall sighed. Even though Drake had been arrested and was locked away in a prison somewhere, it seemed like Logan was still expecting Drake to walk up behind him and finish the job. All his past experiences with Drake had left their mark on Logan's mindset. This deep-rooted fear made Logan stay close to his friends at all times, especially Kendall. You could never find Logan going anywhere alone.

Kendall shuddered at the memories of Drake. All that time, Logan had been tortured mercilessly, and Kendall hadn't even noticed. Not a day went by where Kendall didn't wish he could've seen the grisly truth behind Logan's lies. He had been blind to the truth. It killed him to know that he had so many chances to save Logan from his painful ordeal, and he didn't take them. He continued to be oblivious and let Logan suffer in silence. It was his biggest regret. Kendall wasn't known to dwell on things, but this one never seemed to be able to leave his mind alone.

Kendall peered over at his friend, and became curious when he saw Logan repeatedly looking over his shoulder. "Are you okay? Paranoid much?" Kendall joked. But to be honest, Kendall didn't blame him.

"Yeah, I just feel like we're being watched," Logan said in a worried tone.

Kendall felt horrible. He just wished that Logan would see that he was safe now. Drake couldn't get him now. Logan shouldn't let him control his life any longer. There had to be hundreds of security guards, locked doors, and miles keeping Drake from ever getting to Logan again. If only Logan could accept that he was safe. "Dude, it's probably just the paparazzi," Kendall said, trying to reassure Logan.

"Yeah, maybe," Logan said, but he still didn't sound so sure.

Kendall put a comforting arm around Logan's shoulder. "Hey, it's over. He's in prison. He can't get you. No one is after you anymore."

Logan looked at his blonde friend. "I know. But still, I just feel like someone is watching us, and it's doesn't feel like the paparazzi."

"Hey, look," Kendall said gesturing to the apartment building right in front of them. "We're back, you're safe now. Alright?" Logan peered up at the Palmwoods building, and then he turned back to Kendall and gave him a small nod. They followed Carlos and James toward the elevators, Kendall keeping a supportive arm around Logan.

When they reached the elevator, the boys all worked their way through a crowd of people waiting for the elevator as they made their way to the stairs.

Logan had been afraid of going in the elevator ever since Drake attacked him there. That fear also extended to the Palmwoods Park, where Logan had been kidnapped. He was always afraid that while he was in there, Drake would show up. Trying to get rid of that little bit of control Drake had over Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James had one day tried to get him over his fear. They had grabbed and dragged a kicking and screaming Logan into the elevator. Once the doors had closed, they released Logan and tried to show him that everything was fine and no one was going to hurt him. But they were taken by surprise when Logan cowered into the corner and started mumbling indistinct words. Kendall inched closer to Logan and asked him what was wrong, and he could just barely make out Logan's soft pleas.

"Please, don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Logan, it's okay. You're okay," Kendall whispered while he reached out to him. But the moment he put his hand on Logan's shoulder, Logan screamed, making Kendall jump back in surprise. Logan balled up in the corner, put his head on his knees and put his arms up in a protective manner.

"No, please. I won't tell. Please don't hurt me," Logan began to sob softly. Kendall saw that Logan's memories were flooding back to him and making him think that Drake was in there with him. The three of them realized that Logan needed time to work through his fears on his own. The guilt the three of them felt afterwards weighed over them for weeks. They vowed never to rush Logan's healing or do anything that would possibly hurt Logan again.

Kendall, James, and Carlos also took the stairs with Logan without question, and never suggested taking the elevators again.

The boys opened the door to the stairwell, raced upstairs and into their apartment. "Grab your swim trunks, boys. Gustavo has given us three days off, and I don't plan on wasting them," Carlos said happily as he all but skipped to his room, James trailing right behind him. Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes at their friends before they started towards their room. Logan were just about to open the bedroom door when he heard a knock at the door.

"You go get dressed. I got it," Kendall said. Logan nodded and went into his room to get changed into his swimming clothes. Kendall went to the door and swung it open. Instead of seeing Tyler or Camille standing there like he had expected, he was surprised to find two men in suits standing there. "Can I help you?" Kendall asked, puzzled about what these two business-looking men could possibly want.

"I'm Agent West and this is my partner Agent Johnson, FBI." The agents showed him their badges. "Is there a Logan Mitchell at this residence?"

"Um… yeah," Kendall said, still looking confused. Why the heck would the feds want to see Logan? Logan was the most innocent out of the four of them. If any of them had done something bad enough to get the FBI involved, it probably would have been James, Carlos, or himself.

Kendall turned around. "Logan!" He called out into the apartment.

"Yeah?" He heard Logan say before he appeared, still in his normal clothes. Spotting the men with badges standing at the door, it was Logan's turn to look confused. "What's going on?" He said while he walked over to join Kendall at the door.

"For your safety Mr. Mitchell, we would like to offer you police protection," Agent Johnson said.

Logan laughed nervously. "Why would I need protection?"

The two agents looked at each other before Agent Johnson continued. "We're sorry to inform you that Drake Parker escaped from prison last night."

Kendall's face paled. Drake was out? No. Not now. Logan was already trying his hardest to forget Drake with the help of his friends. He had already made so much progress. But now Drake was back? Kendall was terrified. He was terrified for Logan. Logan couldn't take this anymore. Logan was still fragile; one more blow like this could permanently destroy his chances of recovery. Kendall was also scared about what Drake was planning to do now that he was out of prison. Drake had to be way angrier now. That anger combined with his hatred of Logan was a terrifying combination.

But Kendall's fear couldn't match Logan's. Logan's face turned sheet white. Drake was free? He was back? Drake already hated him, and that hatred must've doubled since he had been sent to prison. Whatever happened to him in the past would be nothing compared to whatever revenge plan Drake had in store for him. Logan started trembling, and soon he began to feel dizzy. His vision faded, and Logan felt himself falling right before he blacked out.

"Logan!" Kendall snapped out of his trance just in time to catch his falling friend. Kendall lowered Logan slowly onto the floor and lightly tapped him on the cheek. "Logan! Come on. Wake up," But Logan remained still. "Come on Logan, wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I thought I was going to be able to upload sooner, but I was told that there would be Internet on my one-month vacation. Nope. Not even close. There wasn't cell service either. I have truly suffered lol. And having surgery right after wasn't fun. But I'm home again making a recovery and being reconnected to society. Yay! So here's chapter 2. I'm a horrible author and an even worse updater…**

 **I'm rambling so I'll just shut up now. Enjoy! Love you all!**

Rays of sunlight shone through the thick glass of his windshield and hit his thick muscly arms. He smiled at the warmth. After all this time, he'd forgotten the feeling of the warm sun on his skin. Spending months inside a dark cell can make you forget the simple things. Months or even years of complete isolation from the outside world has the ability to make you forget the things you took for granted every day.

But that didn't matter anymore. He was out. He was free. Drake looked down at his hands. Even though he had washed them over twenty times, they still had traces of blood from the security guard who tried to prevent his escape.

Freedom has a price.

He originally hadn't wanted to kill anyone, but he had no other choice. It was essential that he be back in L.A. as soon as possible, and he had to get there by any means necessary. If he was caught now, he would be sent back to prison with tighter security. Then there would be no way for him to escape. That couldn't happen. He would not let that happen. He wouldn't get caught. He _couldn't_ get caught. There was too much at stake. He would not go back to prison. He had an important job to do. He had to find Logan Mitchell.

But this time, not for revenge.

Originally, he hated Logan. Logan was the kind of person who was always happy. Logan loved school, loved his friends, and loved life. Anytime that Drake saw Logan, Logan was always smiling or laughing with his friends. Everyone loved him. But to him, Logan was a suck-up who acted like he was better than everyone because he was the smartest. Drake thought that Logan didn't care about anyone but himself. Everyone else was beneath him. At first, Drake just wanted to show Logan that he wasn't important, that he was worthless. Logan needed to be taught that he wasn't at the top, that there was someone above him, someone stronger and better than him.

So he confronted Logan. And while he was tormenting him, he realized something. He realized that he loved seeing Logan break down in fear before him. He enjoyed hearing Logan's whimpers. His cries of pain were music to his ears. He loved hearing Logan scream. He loved it. He craved it. He needed it. Drake kept inflicting more pain, each cry of agony satisfying his need to hear those sweet screams. His addiction got to the point where he kidnapped and tortured Logan, and he enjoyed every minute of it. All the hard work and time he spent mastering torture techniques paid off with each beautiful scream. Sometimes Drake wouldn't even have had to do anything to Logan to get him to whimper in fear. Sometimes the sound of his footsteps coming down the stairs was enough to make Logan cry out in fear of what horrible torture his body would have to endure next. Drake would crave those screams so much he would lean closer and closer to Logan's trembling frame just to hear those cries even louder, even clearer.

But prison changed him. As he sat alone in his cell, only being released for meals or exercise, he realized that he no longer missed hearing Logan scream. He missed Logan's company. Being in the world without Logan beside him felt strange and unnatural. Drake was lonely, and the only relief was Logan's presence. His hatred towards Logan evolved into something else.

The only real pleasure Drake got in prison was the newspaper that he was fortunate to receive. He was surprised when his request for a daily newspaper was approved, but he decided to take advantage of this resource while he had it. But the sports, politics, and world news meant nothing to him. He couldn't care less about who won the Super Bowl, or who won what at another Hollywood awards ceremony. There was only one thing he was excited to see in the dull gray paper.

Logan.

All Drake searched for was an article about Big Time Rush. A concert they did, an interview, anything. Even just seeing Logan's name printed on the paper was enough to awaken those cliché butterflies in his stomach. Drake especially loved it when they included a picture. Drake loved to rip those out and look at them when he was bored, which was often. He could spend hours just looking at Logan, taking in all of his features: his beautiful face, gorgeous eyes, and stunning smile.

Drake's heart ached to see him in person. All he wanted was for Logan to come and visit him. Even though his chances were one in a million, he still hoped that luck would side with him for one day. Most people probably would've thought that if Logan came to see his tormentor, all Drake would want to do was try to hurt him again. But Drake just wanted to apologize to Logan. He wanted to tell Logan how sorry he was for making him suffer so much all those years, and beg for his forgiveness. He also wanted to confess his feelings to Logan. Drake wished to make Logan know how he felt. He wanted to feel what it was like to make Logan his.

In a few short months, Drake's hatred turned into an obsessive admiration. That craving to hear Logan's screaming turned into a longing to spend the rest of his life with Logan, and Logan only. However, Drake was still angry. But this time, his anger was directed at someone else.

Whenever Drake looked through the newspapers for something about Logan's most recent activities, he noticed that in almost every picture of Big Time Rush Kendall and Logan were next to each other. In interviews that he read, they were always making jokes with each other. That combined with Drake's knowledge of how strong Kendall and Logan's friendship had been throughout their entire lives had led him to believe that they had become more than just friends, that they were practically brothers. They were inseparable. Kendall had taken Logan away from Drake. Kendall had convinced Logan that he was the only one he needed. What made Drake the angriest was that he was stuck in prison unable to do anything about it.

Drake smiled. Not anymore. He wasn't locked up now. He was free to do whatever he wanted to do. And all he wanted to do was make Kendall pay. He had to pay for stealing Logan away from him. Drake now had the chance to make Logan see that Kendall didn't deserve him. Drake wanted to show Logan that he deserved a person who loved him more than anything, and that that person wasn't Kendall.

First, Drake had to get rid of Kendall. Then, he would run off with Logan, like he had been yearning to do for so long now. Drake's grin grew wider as he fantasized about getting to spend the rest of his life with Logan. He couldn't wait to show Logan how much better life would be with him and not Kendall. Drake would finally get the chance to make Logan see that he was the only person who could truly care for him. Drake loved Logan, and he wanted him to feel the same way.

Drake smiled again when Big Time Rush walked out of Rocque Records and he saw Logan and Kendall. It was almost time to put his plan into action. Logan Mitchell would finally be his, and Kendall Knight would suffer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note/Apology: I know I haven't updated since July, and I'm sorry for that. Those of you in college probably know how quickly it can stack up. Being hospitalized multiple times didn't help either. But I didn't forget about this story. I know you have been waiting for almost 8 months (which is an eternity in the fanfiction world) so I'll give you guys two chapters to make up for it (hopefully I can get a third one up if I can get the file to work** **.)**

 **I used to be annoyed when authors disappeared for almost a year, but now I understand and am completely sympathetic to those people. I hope you enjoy it and I hope it doesn't take too long for you guys to sharpen the knives you're going to kill me with. With that said, enjoy these chapters while I go and hide.**

It had been about two hours since he fainted before Logan finally began to stir. Kendall, who was sitting on the couch next to him, was the first one to spot the small movement. "He's waking up!" Kendall called out to the agents in the kitchen, who were talking with Mrs. Knight. Mrs. Knight had gotten home with Katie about an hour ago, and since then the two agents had been explaining the situation and what kinds of protection detail they were going to give Logan.

Kendall turned to Logan and shook him very lightly. "Logan? You okay?" He asked quietly as Logan's eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah, what happened?" Logan said faintly. He knit his eyebrows in confusion when he saw Kendall give him a perturbed look. This made Logan start to feel worried. Kendall never looked bothered unless something was really wrong. "What's going on?" Logan asked. He saw Kendall open his mouth to say something, but Logan's attention turned to look at two men who sat down on the couch next to him. When he noticed the faint golden glint of badges on their belts, it all flooded back. The agents at the door, Drake escaping, him fainting, Kendall rushing to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Is it true?" Logan asked sadly. They gave him remorseful looks.

"He escaped from the prison last night, and he was spotted in L.A. early this morning, which has led us to believe that he's coming after you," Agent West said. "That's why we are offering you protection, to prevent that from happening. We'll try to interfere with your life as little as we can, but please understand that there will have to be some changes. We will have surveillance inside the Palmwoods, but we'll try and make sure you don't know we're here. They'll just keep an eye out for Drake if he enters the building. The only thing you'll really notice is the agent at your door. And if you leave the apartment, he will have to tag along. I know that this is going to be hard, but trust me, it's for your own safety. Just follow the rules, and this will be pretty much painless."

Logan flinched. To him, if Drake was involved, there was no way it was going to be painless. Logan put his hand down when he realized that he had been absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder. The shoulder that, because of Drake, was forever deformed by an ugly scar. He really hoped that these agents would be enough to stop a persistent monster like Drake, because Logan didn't think that he would survive facing him again.

"Your bodyguard has already been notified, and he had agreed to come help us when he can," Agent West continued. "So not everyone will be a complete stranger," Logan nodded, but he still looked sullen. Seeing this, Kendall put his arm around Logan. Logan then felt two more people put their arms around him. He turned to his right and saw James and Carlos sitting next to him, both with an arm around him.

"Do you understand all that will be happening?" The FBI agent asked. Logan nodded, and the two agents stood up and started towards the door. Just as they opened the door, Agent West turned back to them. "Logan, we'll find him. I promise." With that, he and his partner closed the door behind them and left.

They all were completely silent, at least until Carlos broke it. "Anyone else feel like they aren't telling us something?" James and Kendall nodded in agreement. They too felt like the agents had left something out, that they weren't telling the full story.

"You okay Logan?" James asked. Logan shook his head, which resulted in his friends holding him tighter.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We won't let him anywhere near you. This is not going to be like last time," James said supportively. "He'll have to go through us first."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Logan mumbled, not thinking anyone would hear.

Unfortunately, James did. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen what this guy can do, James. The last thing I want is for one of you to get hurt all because of me."

"It doesn't matter, Logan. You have been through enough, and the last thing _we're_ gonna do is let him get to you. We'll be there for you no matter what. Okay?" James said. Logan nodded glumly.

Kendall stood up and started to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" James called out.

"I need to go and sort things out," It was true. Anytime Kendall was stressed or worried about something, the first thing he did was head out for a walk. Well, technically the first thing he did was hit the rink. But he knew it was easy for him to lose track of time when he was on the ice, and he didn't want to be away from Logan for too long, especially right now. He just needed to take some time to calm down and figure out where to go from here.

"Do you really think that's a good-" James started, but Kendall, not waiting for protests from his bandmates, had already walked out and shut the door. "Idea." James finished.

"I'm sure he'll stay inside." Carlos said. James nodded, but he still wasn't so sure.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard at the door asked Kendall. Man, that was fast, Kendall thought. He didn't expect the agent to be there already.

"For a quick walk. And it shouldn't matter to you where I'm going, the only person you should be focused on and protecting is Logan. You shouldn't be worrying about me," Kendall turned and started to walk away, but after a few steps he turned back around. "Scratch that, you should worry about me. Cause if you let anything happen to him, I swear on all that's holy I will make you regret it. That's a promise," He turned around once more and raced down the stairs to the lobby. He didn't really care that he had just openly threatened a cop, an agent of the FBI no less. Logan was Kendall's brother. Not by blood, but by bond. And that man needed to understand that if he let anything happen to Logan, if he let Logan fall into Drake's hands, getting fired for his failure would be the least of his worries. Kendall would probably rip him to shreds before they had the chance to fire him. Kendall sighed deeply as he walked out of the lobby and into the dark L.A. night.

 **BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Drake sat in his car in silence. Well technically, it was his brother's van. Having been in jail more than once for selling drugs, his brother knew how much finally getting out meant. So instead of calling the cops when his previously incarcerated brother showed up on his doorstep, he gave Drake a room in his house, as well as his extra apartment in L.A. He also had given Drake access to his car, and even let him borrow one of his many firearms. Drake barely had enough time to thank him before his brother raced out of the house, probably to sell drugs or get high again. Probably both.

Drake was parked across the street from the Palmwoods. He was staring longingly at the front doors that were between him and Logan. Just one step through those doors and he could see him again. He just had to go in and he could see Logan's face again. His Logan. He could see him right now. All he had do to was just walk in and…

No! He nearly screamed out loud. As much as he hated to admit, Logan would have to wait. He had someone else to take care of first.

However, it was the how that was troubling him. He had been sitting out here trying to figure out how he was going to get in, go upstairs, grab Kendall and bring him outside without being seen. Talk about easier said than done.

Drake peered up when he saw movement outside the Palmwoods, and he nearly laughed in surprise and joy. He almost couldn't believe his luck. Not just two seconds ago he was trying to find a way to get Kendall without any witnesses, and next thing you know Kendall walks outside, all alone! Drake looked down on the seat next to him and made sure he had all his "supplies." Check. He was ready to go. Drake quickly turned the key in the ignition. Fortunately, the engine started quietly enough that Kendall, who was lost in his own thoughts, wouldn't notice. Drake slowly started to drive forward, following Kendall down the dark street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Double update!**

Kendall pulled his thin plaid jacket closer around his body when a cool breeze blew through the night. He shuddered, but not because of the sudden chill. It was all the horrific thoughts that were invading his mind. Thoughts of what would happen to Logan if Drake got his hands on him again. Kendall didn't really know what had exactly had happened to Logan, but seeing all his injuries when he had been rescued had given him a pretty good idea. Then Kendall had to hear the story from Logan when he told the police while he was in the hospital. And Logan didn't even go into detail on what exactly he experienced in his sophomore year because it was too painful for him to talk about. Based on how broken and scared Logan looked while he skipped over those details made Kendall think that whatever happened in that basement, Kendall probably didn't want to know.

Kendall wouldn't let that happen again. He would do whatever it took to keep Logan safe, because there was no way that he would be able to live with himself if Logan got hurt. He would not make that mistake again. But it wasn't just the fact that he let this happen that was bothering him; it was how far it had gone. Having to see the sadness and terror in Logan's eyes completely shattered his heart, and those images were engraved in his mind forever. His brother had not only endured extreme physical pain, but also endless mental and emotional torture. Drake hadn't just put Logan through physical torture; his actions took a toll on him as a person. Drake made Logan feel worthless, like he was all alone, and no one cared enough to save him. Drake even planned to kill Logan. If the police hadn't gotten there when they did, he very well might have. Logan had been so close to death that day, and no one comes out of that the same as they were before. It just wasn't fair. Logan hadn't done anything to deserve to know what that kind of pain was like. Kendall wished that he could make Drake feel every ounce of pain he ever put Logan through.

Kendall was known to have issues with his temper. That mixed with his unyielding love for his brothers made an unhealthy combination for their enemies. If you made yourself threatening to any member of the band, you better be okay with looking over your shoulder every day for the rest of your life. When Kendall found out what Drake had done, his first thought was to track him down and make him regret ever deciding to hurt Logan. Nobody gets away with harming Kendall's family.

Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Kendall even thought about killing Drake a few times. He very well would've, but one thing stopping him. He was Logan's rock. He was the person Logan depended on the most when he needed someone to talk to, comfort, or if he just needed someone to be friendly to him. When Logan was recovering from his last experience with Drake, Logan had turned to Kendall when he required support. Carlos and James were also there for Logan, but Logan felt like Kendall knew him better, which was true. Logan had always been more open with Kendall. After all, Kendall was the one who was there for him as a kid. If Kendall were to go as far as to kill Drake, he would be a murderer. He would be someone who was willing to take someone's life. In Kendall's opinion, killing Drake would make him no better than the person he killed. In Logan's opinion, he and Drake would be the same thing: monsters. Besides, he would go to prison for doing something like that, and he couldn't leave Logan's side. It would be take away Logan's strongest rock, one of the only people keeping him sane.

Kendall chuckled. He and his friends weren't exactly the _sanest_ people, but still. Logan couldn't take another blow like that. Not after everything that's happened.

Kendall jumped slightly when the sound of his phone buzzing broke through what had previously been a silent atmosphere. He checked his phone. It was James.

"Hello?" Kendall answered.

"Hey, you on your way back? I know it's only been like 5 minutes, but Logan's starting to worry about you."

"Yeah, I'm heading back now. I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, hurry up. See you in a bit." He hung up.

Kendall was about to put his phone back in his pocket when he felt a pair of hands latch onto his shoulders and shove him into the alleyway next to him, his phone falling from his hand into the street. Kendall grunted in pain when his body hit the cold, hard ground. He immediately got on his hands and knees and tried to turn around to see who his attacker was, but he collapsed back onto his stomach when a fist collided with his jaw. Before he could get up again, someone was on top of him.

"Get off me!" Kendall growled as he tried to writhe away from his attacker, but the man firmly grabbed onto his arms. Kendall felt his hands being pulled behind his back and his wrists being held together. "Let go!" Kendall grunted as he tried to throw the man off, but to no avail. He then heard tape being ripped and soon felt duct tape being wrapped multiple times around his wrists. Kendall continued to struggle, but he stopped when the man on top of him spoke.

"Scream, and I'll kill you." The man's hands then gripped his shoulders and swung Kendall around to face his attacker. Through the faint glint of the streetlights, Kendall was just able to make out the assailant's face.

"Drake," Kendall whispered in shock, causing Drake to clamp his hand over Kendall's mouth.

"Miss me?" He said with an almost demonic smile. Kendall just glared at him while he tried to squirm out of Drake's grasp. Drake tightened his hold on Kendall, then looked into Kendall's angry eyes and continued.

"Let's make this simple. You're going to quietly get in the van. And don't try to cause me any problems, or I'll kill you sooner."

Kendall just continued to fight against Drake's hold, trying to get away from Drake so he could rip him apart. Drake rolled his eyes then pulled his gun out of his pocket and pointed it on Kendall's chest, ceasing Kendall's struggles. "Look, I really don't want to have to shoot you right now, cause then I'd get blood on my car, and that would make me very unhappy. So do us both a favor and just get in the van." Drake said as he pulled Kendall to his feet.

Kendall just glared at him, but after a few seconds he took a step forward.

"Good boy, Kendall. I wish Logan was as obedient as you," Drake said as he shoved Kendall forward.

Kendall, who had been trying to keep his comments to himself to avoid him getting shot, could no longer contain his anger. He turned to Drake. "If you even think about hurting Logan, I swear that I will kill you myself and…" Kendall was cut off by a hard punch across his face, and he was thrown back by the force of it. His head hit the side of the van. He clenched his eyes shut as his head began to throb, and he leaned against the van for support. Kendall's head started to throb even more when Drake's fingers latched painfully onto his arm.

"You should know better than to make me mad, Kendall. You'd think that after spending so much time with Logan his brains would've rubbed off on you," Drake thrust the van door open and all but threw Kendall inside. Kendall let out a small groan when he hit the floor, but he then looked up and gave Drake the coldest glare he could.

Drake leaned inside the car, grabbed Kendall's collar and lifted him to a sitting position. "Now, don't get on my nerves. I honestly would rather just kill you, but I need you for now." Drake threw Kendall back to the floor and starting wrapping tape around Kendall's ankles.

"But trust me, I would gladly just forget it and shoot you, so if you want any hope of seeing your friends again, shut up." Kendall glared even harder, then he spit in Drake's face. Drake, whose face was growing red with anger, wiped his face off then delivered a hard punch to Kendall's face.

"You're going to regret messing with me, Knight." Drake said as he ripped off more tape.

"So will you," Kendall responded with anger before Drake taped his mouth shut. Kendall could swear he heard Drake growl before he slammed the door shut and walked around to the front. He put the car into drive, and the van sped off down the empty street.

 **BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

Logan's eyes shot open in panic, his breathing was closer to hyperventilating. He quickly shot up and examined his surroundings. Seeing that he was in his room, he sighed in relief. He wasn't in that wretched basement. Drake was not looming over his with a demonic-looking grin plastered on his face. Drake wasn't holding that red-hot knife in his hand, ready to add another long mark to Logan's arm. After a few seconds, he realized that he was in his bed. He then remembered James carrying his tired self to bed after he got off the phone with Kendall. Logan then realized Kendall was not getting up from his bed to come reassure Logan like he always did when Logan had a nightmare. He turned to glimpse at Kendall's bed and saw that was empty. Thinking that he was already out eating breakfast with the guys, Logan pulled himself out of bed and strolled out to the main room. He saw James and Carlos sitting at the table, but Logan got slightly concerned when he didn't see Kendall.

"Hey, is Kendall still sleeping in there?" James said to Logan.

"No. Did he not come out here?" Then a thought came to him. "When did he come home last night?"

"I thought he slipped in while I was getting ready for bed," Mrs. Knight said. "We all went to bed pretty early, and as exhausted as we were, Kendall could have slipped in without us hearing him. Maybe he woke up early and is enjoying the day off downstairs," She was trying to hide it, but Logan could hear the rise of slight worry in her voice. He did try to convince himself that Kendall's mom was right, but with Drake being seen in L.A., he needed to be absolutely sure that Kendall was safe.

"I'm going to find him. I'll be right back," Logan said as he ran out the door, grateful that he had slept in his normal clothes and wasn't going out with his pajamas on.

"Where are you off to, Mr. Mitchell?" The agent outside asked.

"Downstairs. I'm guessing that you are supposed to tag along."

"It's for your own safety Mr. Mitchell," The agent explained.

"Please just call me Logan, hearing Mr. Mitchell over and over is going to drive me crazy." The man nodded and the two of them went down the hall and pounded down the stairs into the lobby. Logan's eyes speedily studied the entire lobby and pool area, but Kendall was nowhere to be seen. Where the heck was he?

"Logan!" He heard Mr. Bitters shout from the front desk. He spun around.

"I didn't do it!" Logan yelled, an automatic response to hearing Mr. Bitters yelling angrily.

Mr. Bitters gave him an annoyed glare and gestured for him to come over.

"What?" Logan asked as he approached the desk.

"Someone dropped this off and told me to get it to you as soon as possible," Mr. Bitters responded while he held out a small box, wrapped with heart-covered paper. Logan smiled, for he thought that Camille had left this for him. He felt something on the bottom and flipped it over to see a note taped to the back. Logan ripped it off and began to open it.

"Seems like you've got a secret admirer," The agent said, seeing the box.

"Not really secret. It's my girlfriend, Camille." Logan didn't realize how wrong he was until he finally had the letter open and read what it said.

 _If you want Kendall alive, you will follow these simple instructions:_

 _1._ _Keep the phone inside this box with you at all times._

 _2._ _When it rings, go somewhere private and answer._

 _3._ _Do what I tell you, and in return I won't hurt him._

 _4._ _If you tell anyone or anyone finds out about this, he dies._

 _Love, Drake._

Logan felt like he'd been slammed into the boards, multiple times. He had Kendall. Drake had Kendall. Logan fought back the urge to scream. He could feel a panic attack coming, and he tried desperately to fight it back. But he could still feel this simple note beginning to tear him apart.

But Logan was also unnerved by the fact that Drake had written _love_ at the end of the letter, and that the box was adorned with hearts. Was it some sick joke? Logan wished that he didn't have to find out, but with Drake here, he knew he was probably going to.

Logan peered up to see the guard eyeing him suspiciously. "Camille, she just loves to send me super sappy notes. Can we head back upstairs?"

"Sure," The agent said, and they both went upstairs and back into the apartment, Logan trying not to let the agent see his panic. As soon as he was back inside, Logan raced into his and Kendall's shared room. He jumped onto his bed and started to cry softly into his pillow. Why couldn't he be left alone? Why couldn't Drake get out of his life, and stay out? And now Drake had to go and drag Kendall down into the mess, this nightmare. Why couldn't Drake just have taken him instead and just gotten it over with? Logan wanted to avoid Drake at all costs, but he'd rather have been taken then Kendall. He'd already been burdened with this suffering. He did not want his friends to have to be brought down with him. He didn't want them to have to go through what he did. Who knew what was happening to Kendall right now? What if Drake had decided to give Kendall the same treatment he had given Logan? What if…?

Logan was jolted out of his train of thought by the muffled ringing of a phone, but it wasn't his ringtone. Logan's eyes turned to the box he had placed on his nightstand. The phone. His hands latched onto the box and he tore off the wrapping and threw the lid across the room. He picked up the phone, answered it and put it to his ear. "Hello," Logan's voice came out a little shakier than he had hoped.

"Hello Logan, how are you?" Logan was taken aback. The usually cold, steely voice had a warmer tone to it that didn't quite fit.

"What have you done with Kendall?" He demanded.

"Chill, babe," Logan immediately looked confused. Did Drake just call him _babe_? "He's fine. He…"

"Let me talk to him," Logan interrupted.

"Fine, fine. Don't have to be so pushy." After a moment, Logan heard Kendall's voice come through the tiny speaker.

"Logan?"

"Kendall! Thank goodness, are you okay?" Logan asked frantically.

"I've been better," Kendall responded. What was that supposed to mean? Logan thought. What did Drake do to him?!

"Kendall, I'm going to get you out of there, I promise. I'll…"

"No! Logan, don't listen to him! Don't do anything he says! He…" Kendall was cut off.

"No, wait! Kendall!" Logan shouted as Drake came back on the line.

"See, would I lie to you? He's fine. Now, later today I will send you an address and time. I will have a little test for you. Be there, and come alone. Or else," Drake said.

"Or else what?" Logan asked with a trembling voice.

"I'm sure that you can figure it out," A short crack indicated that the call was over.


End file.
